A Gift of Friendship
by Mamajules12
Summary: Alice joins Jean on a Christmas shopping trip to Melbourne. Friendship comes in many different ways.


"Alice, you should come with me to Melbourne to Christmas shop?" Jean casually asks over an after dinner sherry.

"Why would I do that?" Alice's quizzical look at the question hurts Jean's feelings.

Lucien notices the hurt in his wife's eyes. "To shop for presents for Christmas." Lucien interjects.

"It's alright Alice. I just thought it might be fun to have a girls' day but never mind."

"You want to have a girls' day with me? I never did that. How does it work?"

Jean gives a slight shake of her head in wonderment of her friend, such a highly educated intelligent doctor yet still so naive when it comes to everyday social interactions. "It doesn't exactly work in a particular way. We just spend the day together, the two of us. We'll shop, have a bite to eat, just have some fun."

"Oh. That sounds simple enough. I'm always willing to try something new." With that Alice downs the last of her sherry and stands to leave. "Saturday then. Night all."

Alice shows herself out leaving Jean, Lucien and Matthew sitting staring at each other in silence until the men start laughing at the prospect of Jean showing Alice the mechanics of a girls' day.

"Oh this should be grand."

"Stop it Matthew. It will be fine." Jean gives her friend a swat as she cleans up the glasses to bring to the kitchen.

"Jean's right, Matthew. The ladies will have a lovely day." Lucien breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Enough you two! Sometimes you both need to stop looking at Alice as one of the boys. Yes, she can hold her own with you lot at the hospital and station but she is also a woman." Jean points towards the now silent chief superintendent, "And you Matthew Lawson, should take better note of that fact!" storming off to the bedroom for the night. Jean leaves the men sitting stunned by her outburst.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucien's eyes twinkle a bit at his friend's question. "Figure it out mate."

Alice slips in the front seat of the car next to Jean. "It's nice of Lucien to let us use the car today."

"Yes. He is supposed to stay home with Matthew to do some decorating outside and catch up on paperwork. Let's hope Ballarat's criminal population cooperate to keep them home!"

"Mmmm, and it should help keep him home from the Colonist too!" Both women nod at the truth in that statement as they head out of town towards the city. The women converse focusing on current cases, peppered with laughter at the expense of the men that they leave behind.

"Who do you need to shop for? Anyone in particular?" Jean asks curiously.

"No, not really. I suppose you and Lucien but I can't exactly do that with you with me."

"No one else?"

"Like who? I have no family to speak of."

"I just thought maybe you would want to get something for Matthew. He's not going to Vera's this year even though Rose is going. I'm assuming you will spend Christmas Day with Lucien and I also?" Jean's brow raises questioningly.

"Yes, thank you Jean. I would very much enjoy spending the holiday with you again. Wasn't sure if you and Lucien would want visitors with it being your first christmas being married."

"Oh, tosh Alice. That's what the holidays are for, friends and family. And that is exactly what you and Matthew are to Lucien and I." Jean keeps her eyes straight on the road as they start entering city traffic. "So a present for Matthew?"

"Not necessary, Jean. I bought something for him weeks ago." Jean's eyes widen as her head whips around towards her friend. "Keep you eyes on the road."

"Right. What did you get him?" She can't help but wear a smile for the hope she carries for her dear friends.

"You'll have to wait and see." Alice smirks.

Jean parks the car on Elizabeth Street in the luxurious shopping area of Melbourne. It is a part of the city that is fairly new to her, places that Lucien brings her to that she never dreamed of entering before he turned her world around. They stroll the shopping area among the throngs of people, pausing often to marvel at the elaborate window displays. Occasionally they find a shop that peaks their interest. A few baubles are purchased but the crowd is something neither are enjoying.

"Is is always this busy?" Alice inquires as someone passing by pushes her causing her to bump into Jean.

"No, not when I've come with Lucien. But to be honest, this is my first time coming here at the Christmas season."

"I thought this is something you do every year?"

"I shop every year to various degrees but in Ballarat. I certainly never could afford all this." Jean's voice fades as she looks around her. She notices a pub across the street that looks welcoming. "Come on. Let's go have a bite to eat."

"It feels good to sit down. It's rather warm today." Jean takes a long sip of her shandy. "I'm sorry this isn't going better, Alice. The boys were right. You're having a miserable time."

"Quite the opposite. I'm finding this all so fascinating."

"You are?"

"I think we should order ourselves another drink. After lunch we'll continue to shop but I think we should stop looking for presents and have some fun. Maybe new dresses for New Year's Eve?"

Jean lifts her glass towards her friend, "Alice, I do believe you are starting to understand how a girls' day works."

The women leave the restaurant feeling refreshed from the food, drinks and a new purpose. They drop the few bags that they have off at the car. Jean directs them to a department store she thinks will meet all of their needs. They are immediately assaulted with the many fragrances that line the counter as they walk through the large gilded doors. Alice's eyes are wide, Jean, uncertain if it's with disdain or pleasure she is about to make apologies for the cosmetics counter when Alice makes her way to the display of beautiful glass bottles.

Once again Jean silently berates herself for not giving her friend more credit, having scolded the men for much of the same preconceived notions of the pathologist. Alice is a beautiful woman, who wears makeup and always smells pleasant. There is really no indication why she wouldn't find pleasure surrounded by elegance when given the chance.

"Alice?" The doctor turns to Jean, holding a bottle of Chanel No. 5. "I'm sorry I haven't asked you do this with me before."

Alice gives a knowing grin, raising the bottle to her nose. "Oooh, this is what you wear isn't it?"

Jean laughs as she picks up a different fragrance. "Mmmhmm. It certainly wasn't always. Lucien bought me some in Paris."

The next couple hours the pair enjoy roaming the departments of the vast store. They continue to surprise each other at every turn; Alice with her choice of a bright red cocktail dress for New Year's Eve, Jean with her choice of black lace lingerie.

"Do men really like that sort of thing?" Alice inquires.

"Well, I can't speak for all men but mine does."

"Is something like this comfortable?" Alice stares questionily at the slip silk and lace that she is holding up, a pale pink that compliments her skin tone beautifully.

Jean tries to contain the mischievous grin as she whispers to her friend. "It usually isn't on long enough to worry about comfort. That one suits you." As she turns to make her way to the counter, Jean calls back. "You should get it."

"Here,Alice hold this while I unlock the boot." The women juggle the bags and boxes full of their purchases as they deposit everything in the car. "I'm famished. What do you say we eat before we head home? I'm sure the boys can fend for themselves awhile longer."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I can't believe it is so late. The day flew by. Dinner is my treat, Jean."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I insist. A thank you for inviting me to join you today."

"Okay then. Where shall we go?"

"I hear Emiliani's is very good."

Jean slams the boot closed. "Yes, and quite difficult to get into."

"Let's give it a try."

"Why not!"

Emiliani's is full of patrons when they enter. Jean is about to suggest trying somewhere else when Alice walks past her to the hostess desk. There is a confidence in her that Jean rarely sees in her friend.

"Six o'clock reservation for Doctor Harvey."

The young hostess looks in her book. The redness in her cheeks deepens as she double checks. "I"m sorry. There doesn't seem to be a reservation under that name."

"That is unacceptable!"

"If you'll just give me a moment?"

Behind Alice, Jean looks around nervously, then whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a table."

"Ladies." The maitre d approached them. "Right this way." Jean tries to contain the look of surprise on her face that Alice's deceit actually worked. They make themselves comfortable at a table with four place settings. "Will Doctor Harvey be joining shortly?"

Alice's eyes narrow, visible making the tuxedo clad man before her uncomfortable. "I am Doctor Harvey. We will have a bottle of your best champagne."

"Yes, of course, doctor."

The maitre d is barely away from the table, no longer able to contain herself, Jean bursting into a fit of laughter. Using her napkin she dabs the corner of her eyes. "Where on earth did you learn that?"

Alice, sitting very tall and proper, says with a straight face. "Your husband." To which they both lean into one another with laughter.

A couple bottles of champagne and an exquisite meal savored, the ladies step out into the cool night air. The conversation easy as the hours pass, both women comfortable with learning more of each other. Jean feels her unsteadiness, a swirling sensation in her head, as they make their way to the car. She turns to Alice who is still talking about something that Jean can't quite make out. "Alice, I don't think I can drive home."

"Well, I can't drive home!" They stare at each other for a moment until another fit of laughter hits them once again.

"Lucien is going to be in a panic soon. I need to find a phone."

"There is that hotel around the corner. Let's see if we can get a room? If nothing else you can use a phone to call home."

"You are going to wear a hole in the rug. Stop pacing. I'm sure they are fine." Matthew tries hard to sound convincing to elevate Lucien's worry.

"Matthew, this is so unlike Jean."

"Lucien, your wife is a very capable woman. She took care of herself and her boys along time. Besides it is not like she is alone."

"What if the car broke down, a flat tire or accident? They could be in trouble. Matthew, you and I both know the terrible things that can happen all too well."

"Shoe on the other foot now." Matthew mutters under his breath.

"Hmm, missed that?"

"I was just saying…" Matthew is just about to list the other possibilities for the late hour with no word from the ladies when the phone rings.

"Hello, this is Doctor Blake. Jean! Oh thank goodness!" Matthew limps over towards his friend, his own well hidden worry surfacing. "Are you and Alice alright?"

Matthew tries to fill in the pieces of the conversation from listening to Blake's side. "Hotel? For the night? Yes, I guess that would be for the best. Let me write this down." Matthew notices the hotel name and address that Lucien jots down. At least it seems to be a nicer part of the city that the women are staying in. "I love you too."

Lucien puts the receiver down a bit dumbstruck with the brief conversation he has with his wife. "Matthew, my wife and Alice are staying in a hotel for the night. I would say they are rather drunk."

"What? Jean and Alice?"

"I guess you could say they had a good day."

"Huh, go figure."

The men stand in their own thoughts for a while before Lucien speaks. "I'll catch the first train in the morning to fetch them. From the sound of it they both will have raging headaches come morning."

"Mmm, good idea. I'll join you. Night." Matthew heads towards his bedroom, pausing a moment. "I guess Jean was right."

"She always is Matthew. Good night."

It takes a moment for Jean to realize that the banging in her head is coming the other side of the hotel door and not just from the alcohol that she consumed the night before. Alice barely stirs as Jean scrambles out of the bed. On her way towards the door she hears her favorite voice.

"Jean, darling. It's me open up." Jean opens the door with a wide grin for her husband only to slam it in his face, having seen Matthew close behind. "Jean?"

She quickly grabs her cardigan, slipping it on over the slip she slept in. "Give me a moment Lucien." Jean wakes Alice up with an abruptness that she hasn't used since waking her teenage sons. "Come on, Alice. Up you go. The boys are here."

"What boys?"

"Our boys, Lucien and Matthew. Go get dressed." She thrusts Alice's things in her arm then gives her a push towards the bathroom.

Once Jean is sure that Alice is secure behind a closed door, she allows the waiting men to enter. "Not a word Lucien Blake."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Or from you Matthew."

"Nope, not a word."

Content that Alice won't be chastised by the men, Jean turns to her husband to fall into his arms resting her pounding head on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to come but I'm glad you did."

"Did you have fun?"

"We did! We really had a marvelous time together."

Brushing back her untamed hair, he leans in for a kiss only to be interrupted by Matthew clearing his throat. Alice emerges fully dressed, ready to tackle the day. It isn't until Jean feels all eyes on her that it occurs to her that she is still in a state of undress. "Right, I'll just be a moment."

"I'll just go down and settle our bill." Alice heads to the door, Matthew close behind. Lucien turns to join wanting to cover the cost of the room but before he can get out a word, Jean calls for him.

"You two go. I just need my husband for a moment."

The Blake's watch their friends exit the room. "What do you need me for?"

"What? Oh, I don't. Just wanted you to leave them alone for a bit."

"Jean, I thought we agreed not to mettle."

"I'm not mettling, I'm just allowing room for things to happen naturally." Lucien slides behind his wife to assist zipping up her skirt. "Alice bought Matthew a gift weeks ago and she bought a negligee yesterday."

"Bloody hell. Really?" Jean gives a nod, unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. "How much time do you think we should give them?" Lucien runs his hands along his wife's thighs.

"Not enough time for that."

In the elevator Matthew and Alice stand shoulder to shoulder, both avoiding eye contact. Matthew speaks first. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Jean is so easy to be around. It was nice to have another woman's opinion on things."

"Mmmm. Do you think she suspect anything?"

"Jean is smart. She may."

"Which means Blake will too."

Both are acutely aware that their charade may be coming to an end. The back of Matthew's hand brushes along hers for the briefest moment as the elevator reaches the main floor. Before the door opens to the outside world Alice asks one more question. "Matthew, do you like pink?"


End file.
